theneighborsfandomcom-20200215-history
Broadway Alien Song
Broadway Alien Song and Giselle 'are songs from ''The Neighbors episode "Sing Like a Larry Bird."go big or go home! About The song's lyrics were penned by Glenn Slater, and music composed by Alan Menken. This is the same songwriting team from Disney's Tangled, also written by ''The Neighbors creator Dan Fogelman. Broadway Alien Song (lyrics) Jackie: '''There's so much out there we should know. '''Larry: And yet you never let us go. Jackie: If we could do things... Larry: Big, spanking new things... Larry & Jackie: Life would be big, bold and bright as a Broadway show. Dominique: I want to get a circumcision! Mary Lou: '''I want to hitchhike to L.A.! '''Johnny: Drinking in dive bars? I'd give it five stars! Jackie: More or less like what you'd prob'ly see on Broadway. Dominique: '''I want to use a public restroom. '''Billie Jean: Then try on fifty shades of grey. Johnny: Roughing some bums up? Billie Jean & Mary Lou: That's two big thumbs up! Larry: Similar to the kind of thing you might see on Broadway. Dominique: I wanna do a tap-dance at the local DMV. Billie Jean: I wanna give a lap-dance to a Starbucks employee. Zabvronians: What about getting a new tattoo, or possibly two or three? Jackie: I want to smack the entire cast of Glee! Zabvronians: So do we! Larry: '''Also me! '''Jackie: I want to learn to use a chainsaw. Larry: I want to do a dream ballet. Zabvronians: Should you ignore us, we'll add a chorus. Larry: '''Everyone form a kick line, what do you say? '''Zabvronians: Hooray! Hooray! Hooray! Larry: Life could be as wonderful! Jackie: Magical! Larry: '''Adjective! '''Jackie: Swell! Zabvronians: As something you may or may not possibly see on Broadway! Dick: Please let us go and try new things today! Larry: Sing out, Dick Butkus! Zabvronians: '''And make our lives as fabulous as Broadway. '''Larry: Broadway! Jackie: Broadway! Dick: Broadwaa-ahhhhh! Larry: Oh no. Dick fell in the well. Giselle (lyrics) Giselle, you're so swell You're a sixteenth the size of Adele There's so much I'm feeling More than you can tell So much going on beneath this shell I can't keep it hidden I can feel it swell Gotta let it ring out like a bell Giselle Giselle I can't stop thinking about... Amber. Broadway Alien Song (Reprise) (lyrics) Larry: So let's pause briefly to recap. This world's a scary tourist trap. Dick: Shallow. Larry: Offensive! Dick: Much too expensive. Larry: '''In short, exactly the same as that Broadway crap! '''Jackie: I think today we learned a lesson. Reggie: I guess I've learned my lesson. Larry: Life's not some whimsical souffle. Reggie: I guess I really fell. Jackie: It's horrifying and ends in crying. Reggie: Fell just like Dick Butkus in the well. '''Zabvronians:' Not unlike those lies they try to sell you on Broadway. '''Dominique:' It's dumb and cheesy and depressing. Reggie: '''Amber! '''Mary Lou: It's just a badly plotted play. Reggie: Oh, Amber! Zabvronians: So thank you, Weavers. We're now believers. Reggie: Amber! Zabvronians: Home is where we'll stay, far from the lights... Jackie: And temptation... Larry: '''And the dangers... '''Dick: And the wells... '''Zabvronians:''' Of Broadway! Hey!